


you messed my life (it's some kinda wonderful)

by mostlikelydefinentlymad



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Established Simon Lewis/Raphael Santiago, M/M, Malec, Saphael, ah look I can actually write happy things, double date with alec and magnus, movie nights with maia, soft simon, this is a miracle of the highest, tooth-rotting fluff one day after valentines because I have poor timing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 14:50:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9766517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mostlikelydefinentlymad/pseuds/mostlikelydefinentlymad
Summary: "I love you," Simon murmurs. "More than coffee," he adds with a grin.For him it's the ultimate declaration of love because yeah, frappés. Raphael hopes he never gets used to the awkward comic relief that is Simon Lewis, hopes he wakes up every night to eyes reflecting love back at him and argues with him for an eternity.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've been thinking we're meant to be  
> and I love that you love to be loving me  
> -Betty Who

inspired by [some kinda wonderful](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eGEI_1nzp3I) by betty who and [quecksilvereyes](http://quecksilvereyes.tumblr.com/)

*

* * *

 

**I.**

"Blasphemy," Raphael mutters, passing a small television set in Simon's room. On screen, Lestat is tossing grapes at Louis who is more interested in staring blankly at a lit candle. The scene is cozy and domestic or as close as you can get with the unstable Lestat and Louis whose problem is that he cares too much. _Interview with the Vampire_ happens to be a favorite of Simon's despite the dark undertones in relation to sires. 

Simon flexes his toes, stretching out on the plush bed like a cat. "If you don't like it, why do you keep coming in here? And don't tell me you lost another jacket, you used that excuse already." 

Raphael maintains a stony facade, seemingly indifferent to the storyline playing out even as his eyes follow the action. Louis questions his partner about Paris and the man who'd made him and Lestat begins to yell and carry on. It's a sensitive subject for the character as he'd had to find his own way as a fledgling _and_ support his seeing impaired elderly father after being abandoned. 

Minutes pass before Raphael huffs and stalks away, throwing over his shoulder to a puzzled Simon, "The book was better."

Simon smiles and makes a mental note to find a paperback copy.

* * *

 

**II.  
**

"Drink," Raphael demands, holding out a crystal tumbler of chilled O negative complete with a freshly sliced lime. 

Maia ignores them, choosing to stuff a handful of buttery popcorn in her mouth instead. She tosses a piece at the television as Allie and her mother argue about priorities and Noah's being a poorly choice of a boy. Every other Tuesday she'd text Simon to make sure he wasn't otherwise preoccupied so they could have their weekly movie night. If so, she greets Elliot at the door and makes a beeline for Simon's room. Raphael is usually in there for one reason or another and regards her with a single mention of her name before leaving. 

It's not unusual for him to filter in and out possibly to ensure his beloved Simon, sunshine of his life, hasn't given up the ghost for good or whatever it is that vampires worry about. She turns up the volume a few notches. 

Simon crosses his arms over his chest. "Why?"

"You haven't fed in four hours." He cocks his head to the side, brow raised. "Is fainting your idea of fun?" 

Simon suddenly switches gears at the authoritative attitude, tone flirty and light. He stands, arms sliding around Raphael's waist, showing off every tooth in a wide grin. " _You're_ my idea of fun." He goes in for a hug and buries his nose in the crook of Raphael's neck instead. If Maia were to tear her attention from the television she'd assume they were merely hugging. Or not. "Y'know...they say warm blood is better for the heart, means I'll live longer."

Raphael stares back, unimpressed. "Nice try, Simon, but you're already dead." He inclines his head in an oblivious Maia's direction. "Besides that, we have company. Where are your manners?" 

Maia perks up, glancing at them then back to the movie, "Go, both of you. The rain scene is coming up with the," she wiggles her hands in the air, assuming they both know what part she's referring to. Raphael blinks. "And you're too loud," she adds.

Simon swivels round to face her, guilt ridden. "But we're-"

"Out," she demands, tossing a piece of popcorn that lands in Raphael's pristine hair.

"This is _my_ room," Simon reminds her. 

She shoots him a look that says _If you don't leave right now, so help me._ He takes a put upon Raphael by the hand and closes the door behind them.  

+

"Drink," Raphael murmurs, pushing Simon down on a bed they rarely have use for. He climbs over the fledgling, draping across Simon's body. He deftly exposes the slender column of his neck, skin tingling in anticipation. Simon licks a hot path across his jugular and sinks his fangs in, moaning as his mouth fills with tangy blood. He has only ever fed from Raphael and every pulsing drop rushes through his body like a liquid aphrodisiac. He moans, hands sliding up Raphael's chest to free a neat row of tiny buttons. 

 +

Maia leaves after _The Notebook_ ends, shaking her head at both of them and muttering about a waste of a good movie. After she has vacated the room, Raphael nips at Simon's bottom lip with the blunt edge of his teeth. " _Why_ do you fight me at every turn?"

"Because," says Simon teasingly, "You look really hot when you get worked up."

God in heaven, he doesn't know why he puts up with this tangled mess of an awkward fledgling, partner. He sinks his teeth into the junction of Simon's neck and shoulder, pinning him against the wall. 

"Also because it makes you mad enough to do that," Simon pants. He receives a matching bite on the opposite side for his troubles.

* * *

 

**III.**

Lily straightens a glass jar of nail polish in a rainbowed line of colors. Her magenta nails are filed around the edges, curving over artfully. When it comes to hair and makeup, she's the resident expert. She says it gives her a purpose outside of clubbing, feeding, sleeping, the usual. Prior to being turned she'd been a faithful student at Midway Paris Beauty School in Ridgemont. She'd been two weeks away from graduation and never had the chance to get the diploma or hone her skills.

"What color have we decided on?"

Simon peers at the shades, scrunching up his face. "Mmm how about...that one?" He points toward a wine tinted hue in a small jar. 

"Smith & Cult. _Dark Like Me_ , good choice." 

"Sounds like a billboard hit in death metal," he remarks, grinning. 

Lily takes her art very seriously as well as her precious collection. She glares, taking his hand and splaying it on the table. 

Despite her cold demeanor, he finds himself relaxing as he watches her work. What she does is art and yet it comes easy, nearly effortless. Honestly, having her do his nails is the most calming part of his night most of the time. They do not fill the air with unnecessary small talk and for that he's grateful. 

"There. If you touch them before they dry," she leans in, dark eyes taking on a wild intimidating appearance. "I _will_ find out." The rest is open for interpretation and he does not want to know how that sentence might end. 

He nods, carefully standing. The color is darker than it seemed in the container but it's shiny and beautiful. He feels like a million bucks, a brand new man.

"Thanks!" He exclaims, admiring her handiwork, there's not an inch that isn't expertly manicured.  

She replaces the lid and tilts her head. _"Don't."_

It's as close as she gets to accepting a gratuitous word of thanks but she does treasure the praise, he knows it.  He passes along the brand name and shade to Clary the following day as she takes his hand, turning it this way and that. She laughs when he informs her that it's called  _Dark Like Me_ and fails horribly at imitating Bane (Batman)'s iconic line about being born in the darkness, molded by it. 

She's cheesy as hell and he loves her for it. 

* * *

 

**IV.**

Magnus clasps his hands together, beaming. "My boys, oh you do clean up  _so_ good." He praises even as he unwinds a blue violet silk scarf from his neck and loosely drapes it around Simon's. "Much better." 

Raphael promptly adjusts it, much to Magnus' chagrin. "I like this on you," he murmurs. 

If Simon were able to blush, his cheeks would've tinged a delicate pink. As it were, his lips quirk up at one end happily. Raphael's hand lingers, fingernails dragging down the length of a pale neck, effectively undoing his own work. He's leaning forward to whisper something positively filthy in Simon's ear when Alec rounds the corner. 

"We have reservations."

 "Save that for later," Magnus demands, putting his body between them to force them apart. Date night was his idea and if they miss their reservation, he will not be a happy downworlder. 

Raphael's eyes flicker to Simon's as they make their way out the door. There's the tiniest hint of a smirk that usually means he's up to no good and Simon is more than on board with that. He throws Raphael what he hopes is a sexy wink and takes his hand.

+

"But honestly, Eowyn was better in the books. She had a bigger role and barely survived the healing room. The movie version downplayed her a lot."

Alec covers his face with both palms, groaning. The vampires are trying his patience tonight, the lord is testing him. Earlier he and Raphael had gotten into a near heated debate about the clave and institute politics in regards to downworlders until Magnus intervened. And now he has to listen to the other one mindlessly drone on about a ring. Lords? Elves? Is he even speaking English anymore?

"Mm that's fascinating," Magnus replies, feigned interest in his voice. 

Raphael appears as miserable as Alec. His hands are cupped around a dark bottle of red liquid mixed with some sort of strong alcohol as he works his jaw impatiently. At last, he places an arm on Simon's and presses his thumb against the fabric of his jacket lightly. 

Instantly, the fledgling snaps to attention. "Um, we have to go. Family emergency, um low inventory on AB+. If we run out it'll be chaos. You know how that is," Simon states with a nervous laugh. 

Magnus waves a hand in dismissal. "Of course," he smiles knowingly. "Raincheck?" Alec's hand makes it's way up his boyfriend's thigh under the table. It's code for _If you want something to happen tonight, don't schedule anymore double dates._   "Another day," Magnus adds, breathily.

There's a mischievous glimmer in Raphael's eye as he tucks his arm in Simon's, the ghost of a smile on his lips.

"Until then," he replies. With that, they depart and Magnus hastily pays the tab. 

* * *

 

**VI.**

"Now _open_ ," Simon announces, removing his hands from where they were covering Raphael's eyes. 

It's their first Valentine's Day together, Simon's very first as an immortal being and he'd gone all out. Clary and Maia had chose sunset orange roses mixed with blush pink to scatter along the bed, seeing as Simon was hopeless when it came to flowers. Two wine goblets filled with an AB+ cocktail are sat on the bedside table next to lit tapered ivory candles on a polished candelabra. Stan had unearthed the antique and dusted it off well with firm instructions about keeping burning candles away from flammable surfaces. He's careful and paranoid like that.

The plush down blanket on the bed is cast in the warm glow of the candles, complementing the roses beautifully.  Raphael takes in the sight, mouth slightly parted in shock. Of the two of them  _he_ is the romantic, Simon is more pragmatic. 

The younger vampire darts across the room and back again with a bouquet of deep red roses. "Oh and these. I um, I picked those out myself. There's eleven exactly, the florist said that number means you love the person deeply and I-"

Raphael cuts off the babbling with a soft kiss first to Simon's lips then his temple, the underside of his jaw. He backs Simon up until his knees hit the edge of the bed and gives him a gentle shove. Rose petals crush under his back, scenting the room with their fragrance.

Climbing over him, Raphael nibbles at an earlobe.  _"Te amo con todo mi ser_ _,"_ he murmurs. 

"Mmm?"

 

Raphael gently kisses a path along Simon's neck. He touches him as if he were fragile, made of glass and every minute of an eternity built together. He wants Simon Lewis by his side for the rest of their days. God knows he's far from perfect and he talks entirely too much, sometimes grates on Raphael's nerves but what it comes down to is this: "I love you more than my being,  _mi amor."_

 

Simon, beautiful awkward Simon, forever teeters on the edge of ruining the mood without intending to. Big brown eyes blink in the partial darkness, completely serious because of course he is. Leave it to him to assume Raphael would love material possessions over him.

"More than your jackets?" 

Raphael groans against his shoulder melodramatically. "What  _is_ it with you and my jackets?" 

He feels Simon shrug against him, can practically see the downturned lips. "You just like them a lot, I don't know." 

Simon Lewis may not survive Valentine's Day 2017. 

 

Raphael sits up on his thighs and tugs the other's sweater over his head followed by an undershirt. Why he dresses for Winter is beyond Raphael, force of habit perhaps. Though he's not complaining. Simon in an expensive black pea coat makes him weak in the knees. He has recently overthrown his former style though it lingers when there are no meetings to attend to nor an air of diplomacy to hold up around the clan. When it's just the two of them he lounges around in a t-shirt and tight boxers, sometimes pricey sweatpants. 

 

"No talking," he states, finger over Simon's mouth. Because Raphael's other half is an asshole of a tease, he sucks the digit in his mouth and treats him to a preview of how the night is going to play out. 

Raphael moans at the sight and bites his lip. He's not always in the mood for sex and somedays their together time plays out not unlike a married couple settling in for the long haul. Movie nights, arguing over ignorant petty matters, making up, existing in the same room together. Intimacy is the glue that holds them together. 

Simon gives the finger a hard wet suck before popping it out of his mouth. "I-"

"You're talking."

"I love you," Simon murmurs. "More than coffee," he adds with a grin. For him it's the ultimate declaration of love because yeah, _frappés._ Raphael hopes he never gets used to the awkward comic relief that is Simon Lewis, hopes he wakes up every night to eyes reflecting love back at him and argues with him for an eternity. 

"I don't believe you," Raphael deadpans.

Simon gapes, right brow inching higher. "W-What?"

"Prove it," the older vampire challenges.

Simon relaxes, sliding his hands from Raphael's chest to loosely cradle the back of his head. If his heart wasn't dead already, it would be. Spontaneous combustion at the sight of one Raphael Santiago. Their lips meet and Simon thinks - Valentine's Day is the best holiday.

+

"Well??" 

Clary's voice is impatient on the other end of the phone. 

"Spill it," Maia urges. "Please tell me you didn't use a single solitary line from Star Wars."

Next to her, Clary snorts and puts her best (worst) Yoda impersonation on. "Show me the ways of the bedroom force you will." 

Simon shifts in bed, smoothing a hand over a sleeping Raphael's hip. "First off,  _never_ use that voice. You sound like a furby mixed with Mickey Mouse. I'm insulted." 

"He's right, don't do that," Maia states, laughing.

Clary makes a frustrated noise at both of them. "Stop stalling, Simon. Did the roses work or not?" 

Raphael stretches lazily and casually takes the phone. Somehow he manages to be smug even when he's half asleep and Simon adores every sarcastic moody facet of him. " _Yes_ , they did. He's busy, call back later." The ginger haired shadowhunter squawks in indignation. "But-"

The call ends. 

 

"Happy Valentine's Day," Raphael murmurs against the base of Simon's neck.

"That was yesterday."

"Today," he corrects.

Simon is about to go on one of his tangents despite his own poor concept of time when Raphael catches him off guard. "Everyday," he counters. Maybe sans the rose petals and near spat about suit jackets, that is. 

* * *

 

The fledgling beams and Raphael thinks: 

_I don't need the sun when I've got you._

**Author's Note:**

> the nail polish is real and simon would rock it:  
> http://www.bestproducts.com/beauty/g44/fall-nail-polish-color-shades/?slide=8
> 
> also I included interview with the vampire bc it's the gayest shit I've ever watched and I'm reading the book right now (even gayer and yes better than the movie). simon would wanna show it to raphael ;) he'd put it on if he knew raphael would be coming in and out of the room. it does things for simon because it's so sensual and yeah.
> 
> fyi: eowyn really is more bad ass in the books, I have mad love for her. 
> 
> secondly: simon's geekiness has rubbed off on clary though she doesn't get much of a chance to use it at the institute. she and maia are not bff's but they get along for the sake of simon. for the scene they're at the jade wolf. 
> 
> thank you for reading! writing fluff is hard for me so I really appreciate the love <3


End file.
